


That Makes Two of Us

by icandrawamoth



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Alphabet Squadron Series - Alexander Freed
Genre: Coming Out, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Demisexual Sonogari, Demisexual Wyl Lark, Demisexuality, February Ficlet Challenge, February Ficlet Challenge 2020, First Kiss, Getting Together, Holding Hands, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Sonogari has something important to tell Wyl - and is pleasantly shocked by his response.
Relationships: Wyl Lark/Sonogari
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624723
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020, February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	That Makes Two of Us

There's a pitched battle going on in space all around them, the red sphere of the planet Sarapin whirling outside the magcon field, crisscrossed with steams of light representing starfighters, and Sonogari is being kissed by Wyl Lark.

They're technically not supposed to be the hangar at all, both of them grounded due to their damaged ships, but they couldn't help but come to watch. And then something had happened, some unidentifiable moment, and Wyl had leaned over and kissed him.

Sonogari hasn't kissed many people, so he's not sure what to make of this. It's warm and soft. Comfortable. He doesn't mind it, not from Wyl. He's liked the other man since they first met, and that affection has only grown during the time he's spent training him.

Wyl pulls back and bites his lip. “Was that okay? I don't have much practice or anything.”

“Fine,” Sonogari says, feeling a blush on his cheeks. He chews his lip, not knowing what to say. He hadn't been sure a moment like this would actually come, and he hadn't planned his response.

Wyl is frowning now, and that's not what he wants at all. “Is something wrong?”

“No, of course not. There's just something I need to tell you.”

Wyl straightens, clearly bracing himself. “Okay.”

“I don't know exactly how much this means,” Sonogari tries, gesturing vaguely between the two of them. “But if it's something, you need to understand one thing about me.” He takes a deep breath. “I'm demisexual. That means I don't-”

Wyl cuts him off with a _laugh._ Quiet, almost breathless, his eyes wide and soft brown. “You're kidding.”

“No...” Sonogari answers, confused and suddenly even more wrong-footed. “Why would I be kidding? Wait – you know what that is?”

A pretty grin spreads onto Wyl's face. “Demisexual. It means you don't feel sexually attracted to someone unless you make an emotional connection with them first. Sonogari, me too!”

“You-?” Sonogari feels himself starting to grin now too. “You're kidding,” he repeats in wonder.

Wyl shakes his head. “So I get it. You were going to warn me that if we have a relationship, that part of it might not go anywhere. So, same. I'm okay with that.” He phrases that last bit like a question.

“I'm more than okay with that,” Sonogari agrees. He's suddenly full of so much warmth and happiness he barely knows what to do. He catches Wyl's hand and squeezes. “The romantic feelings are there, though, for sure.”

Wyl's cheeks go a lovely pink. “For me too.” He squeezes back. “We can talk more about exactly what we're both comfortable with later, okay? I'd like that. For now...”

As if to illustrate his words, a cheer suddenly goes up from everyone else assembled in the hangar. The two of them look up to see people clapping and shouting, gesturing toward the magcon field. “We've won!” someone shouts. “The Imps are on the run!”

“And Riot didn't even need us,” Sonogari says ruefully.

Wyl rolls his eyes. “Wouldn't have taken as long if we were out there.”

Sonogari smiles and pecks his cheek, feeling daring, and victorious when Wyl leans into the touch. “Come on, let's go over and welcome back the conquering heroes.” He almost feels like one himself.

**Author's Note:**

> For February Ficlet Challenge prompt "laughter" and my own comment_fic prompt "any; any; they assume they'll have to explain their identity when they come out, but the other person already knows what it is."


End file.
